dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe Legacies Vol 1 3
, Paul tells that for the next decade there hasn't been any appearance of a costumed vigilante which spells the end of the Mystery-Men. However, there are still people who were desperate to find new heroes to those that they have lost, and new role models to look up to such as the resurgence and captivation of the Wild Western culture and heroes such as Pow-Wow Smith, Matt Savage, Tomahawk, Nighthawk and the Trigger Twins. As adults, Paul and Peggy discovers from the latter's mother that Jimmy is a part of display armed criminals, who have been working with a group of highwaymen that get taken out by the Blackhawks. Paul also overheard the adventurer superheroes with no secret identity as the Challengers of the Unknown, Sea Devils, and Cave Carson and his team making their debut. While Paul reads the newspaper's headlines, he learns that Jim Harper, the Guardian, is dying, and taking inspiration from his encounter with the Guardian, decides to become a police officer. After graduating from his police training, Paul ask Peggy to marry him, which Peggy accepts. Several months later, he is partnered with John Jones, and participating in a police crack down in a warehouse, where Paul confronts and reunite with Jimmy. Jimmy tries to convince him into letting him go, reasoning that he have a wife and expecting son; however, Jones arrives and arrests him, and Paul vows to see that Jimmy learns his lesson after some time behind bars. Soon, Paul approaches Peggy who learns about her brother's arrest, in which he express his remorse for Jimmy's predicament and even willingly to call off the marriage to ease Peggy's feelings. But, Peggy reassures to Paul that there is no reason to apologize and what happened with him and Jimmy was inevitable, and decide keep their marriage. Weeks following the marriage, Paul learned the newspapers' headline that the Guardian had died, while he is assigned a new partner, Nelson Bell, who is skeptical all about the superheroes, after Jones becomes an detective. Years later, Paul becomes excited over the news of a newer generation of superheroes after witnessing Superman in action and the arrival of Batman. Later, Peggy gives birth to their daughter at the same time Wonder Woman makes her debut, which inspires Paul to name his daughter Diana. The world watch as more heroes had taken the predecessor place of the Flash and Green Lantern, including other heroes such as Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter. While their presence are known, and as they, along with the other heroes, gather together as the Justice League of America. | Editor1_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor1_2 = Rachel Gluckstern | Editor1_3 = Simona Martore | Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Penciler1_2 = José Luis García-López | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_2 = Dave Gibbons | Colourist1_1 = Mike Atiyeh | Colourist1_1 = Patricia Mulvihill | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | StoryTitle2 = Snapshot: Resurgence! | Synopsis2 = The Challengers of the Unknown receives an urgent call from the Sea Devils who need their help. Following their battle with the Octopus Man, the Sea Devils encountered the Volcano Man, an enemy of the Challengers, who proceed towards landfall to wreck havoc and that is why the Challengers are needed in having previously dealt with the Volcano Man before. The Challengers arrive at the coastline on record time to meet with the Sea Devils and find the Volcano Man is on the attack. With the help from fire fighters, the Challengers douse the Volcano Man with fire hoses in order to corral him to a specific spot on the beach according to the Prof. The Volcano Man is directed to the spot after Rocky plows a firetruck into the lava monster in which he immediately sinks into a created sinkhole that banish him back into the earth - thanks to the efforts of spelunker Cave Carson and his crew of the Mighty Mole who were earlier called by the Prof. Thereafter, the Challengers, Sea Devils, and Cave Carson's crew get in proper acquaintance with each other. | Editor2_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_2 = Rachel Gluckstern | Editor2_3 = Simona Martore | Writer2_1 = Len Wein | Penciler2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Inker2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mrs. Mahoney * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt * * * * * * * * * * Captain Compass * Communist Party * Decay * Gotham Gazette * Mark Merlin * Mystery-Men * Roy Raymond Locations: * * * * * * * * * ** Metropolis Police Academy * * ** Items: * newspaper * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * "Powers & Abilities!" covers the events of and . * Martian Manhunter also appears as John Jones, Paul Lincoln's partner. | Trivia = * The coonskin cap fad inspired by Tomahawk is reminiscent of the craze of the 1950s. * The strange cases that Paul Lincoln and John Jones investigated are references to DC's science-fiction anthology : a repairman being attacked by an electrical being is from , a man turning into an alien is from , and the man with the head of Saturn is from . * Superman's debut and his rescue of his love interest Lois Lane is based on a scene from the 1978 film Superman: The Movie, in which it even include Lois Lane's exchange: "You've got me? Who's got you?" | Recommended = * * | Links = }}